A Butterfly's Charm
by Sirius R Black
Summary: Starfire ponders the butterflies' migration. When Robin is called upon to explain, it leads to a startling confession. [Fluffy] [StarRob] [One-shot] [Enjoy]


Monarchs- Perhaps I should explain. The butterflies have been migrating. And they inspired me to write a little story. So thank the butterflies(or curse them if it's that bad).

Starfire questions the butterflies' migration. Fluffy, you have been warned.  
**EXTREME FLUFF: DO NOT READ IF FLUFF MAKES YOU SICK. this is a pointless tale made just to satisfy my star/rob craving of fluff. So there.**

**Disclaimed: -sigh- Can't forget the disclaimer. They aren't mine...but they will be, oh they will be! Someday...**

* * *

A silhouette could be seen, gazing far over the rippling waters, perched atop a large tower. The sun created a blazing ring of fire around its slim figure and bounced off into the blue sky. Everyday this figure would come, simply to gaze up at the sky and marvel the meaning of life. 

While this picture served as a beacon of beauty, the beauty of the Tamaranean princess to whom this silhouette belonged easily surpassed the serenity and peace. Starfire never failed to sit atop the roof, emerald eyes slightly glazed over as she stared out into the soft, bright days and fell victim to her thoughts. Today was no different. A gentle wind tossed the auburn locks behind her shoulders, her trademark skirt ruffling slightly as a gust passed.

Just as the princess was about to stand up and return to the sanctity of the Tower, a small, dark cloud rose up, heading straight by her. With a startled squeal she climbed to her feet, watching the cloud weave against the breeze. However she soon realized that this was not a cloud, but a swarm of vibrant, haphazardly flapping insects. Even more intrigued and surprised, the young alien stepped back towards the door leading to the tower. Not quite sure how to react or what to do, she merely watched, stock-still, as the first group gushed past her, one ever so gently brushing past her shoulder. She caught a glimpse of reds and oranges, along with a velvety black outline, adorning their thin wings as they rushed past, not afraid of her presence in the slightest.

And with that they were gone, fluttering easily into the sunlight and turning back into tiny black specks. Starfire's brow knitted in confusion; she had seen such a creature occasionally hiding among the flowers in the park, yet never had she seen such a group of them winging by at such a frantic rate. Perhaps something is after them, she reasoned, looking in the direction from whence they came. After a moment of unbroken peace, another, larger, swarm came towards her. They separated as the Tower drew closer, some brushing by Starfire while others zigzagged around the side. A few strays followed this group, all heading in the same direction.

The gusts came slower now, two or three continuously buzzing by followed by a moment of peace before the next few came. Starfire's curiosity—and worry—grew each time the next elegant creature swept past her, oftentimes less than an arm's length away. She must share this wonder with somebody—and also have her owns curiosity dulled. Starfire rose up quickly and floated with haste into the Titans' quiet living room.

Usually filled with the sounds of explosions and music, today the Tower was strangely silent. Well, silent aside from the occasional slam of a fist against a punching bag and its accompanying groan. The two loudest members of the team had gone out bowling, convinced they would be able to find 'better looking chicks' there. They must have gotten tired of the animated ones waiting at the finish lines of their numerous racing games, and perhaps if those generic prizes loose their appeal, the race isn't worth fighting. Starfire nearly rolled her eyes at their values, floating through the living room and towards the long hallway that brought the furious punches nearer. Raven, on the other hand, had disappeared with only a small clue to where she had gone: _café_. That left only the leader and the princess alone in the Tower.

"Friend Robin?" she called out, growing closer to the training room. "May I perhaps ask something of you?"

In a flash Robin's head poked out the doorway, giving Starfire a look of concern. He straightened up and wiped his face with a towel, panting slightly. His jet black hair stuck up at odd angles, the gel's effect having worn off through all his training. "What's a matter Star? You seem panicked," he asked gently.

"I was simply standing atop the roof, doing what I normally do, when a strange cloud came toward me."

"A cloud?" Robin asked sharply. "Did something happen?"

"No!" Starfire assured him, "but I saw as they drew closer that they were the insects that normally feed of the flowers. But there were many of them, and friend Robin, after that group there were many more. I am sure that they are still flying past as of this moment."

"And?" Robin asked blankly.

"I fear something may be chasing them, or frightening them. Is it not strange for such big groups to travel at such fast rates?"

Robin considered this slowly, before walking towards Star. "Perhaps you could show me these insects so I understand just a little better," he said, a sly grin crossing his face.

Starfire quickly ushered him to the roof, where dozens of insects still passed, wings flapping quickly as they dove and rose with the breeze.

Robin's smile grew as he stopped at the edge of the roof. "Come here Star," he said gently, affection lacing his voice. She stopped by his side, watching as several more passed, each narrowly avoiding hitting one of the Titans. "These are butterflies, Star," he began.

"Flies of butter? Please, are not flies annoying, dirty creatures and why are they attracted to butter?" Starfire shot back quickly.

"No, no Star. Butterflies. It doesn't mean that they're flies, or that they like butter. It's just a name."

"Yes, but that still does not answer why they are flying by so quickly." Starfire frowned as she looked up at Robin, only to be met with an affectionate grin.

"These butterflies are called Monarchs. Every year they migrate South to stay warm."

"So it does not mean that something is coming?" Star questioned, the panic in her eye relaxing into comfortable curiosity.

"Well, it means that spring is coming, and it's getting warmer," Robin corrected.

"So they travel away from their home seeking warmer climates?" Starfire recited, leaving Robin looking slightly surprised. He nodded mutely and she continued, "But why do we not partake in this 'migration'? Must we not seek warmer places?"

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at Star's innocence. "Star, we live in the Tower. We can make it as warm or cool as we want it. We don't have to go anywhere—the butterflies, on the other hand, have to travel to survive. You see, they're cold—well, never mind that."

Starfire nodded absently, now watching the monarchs with great interest. "They seem to dance in the breeze, do they not? They are so graceful," she commented lazily as another few brushed past. Robin nodded, he himself enchanted with the intent by which Star watched the passing monarchs.

The two stood in silence, watching waves of butterflies pass by, the reds, oranges and yellows of their wings glinting in the afternoon sun. Occasionally Starfire would sigh in content, or make a remark about the grace or the color of which the butterflies possessed. Robin, meanwhile, had taken to secretly watching Starfire. While her innocence amused him, her beauty and personality intrigued and amazed him, and had never failed to do so. Now, seeing the butterflies rushing past her and her intent with which she watched the monarchs, he had subconsciously admitted to himself the one thing he had been denying for nearly a year now. He would never, however, admit it to anyone but himself, he resolved.

So much for that resolve. As soon as Starfire breathed, "They are so beautiful," he thoughtlessly answered, "Not as beautiful as you are."

Her eyes widened slightly as she turned to face him. It only took him a second to realize what he had muttered, and he quickly broke eye contact. "What?" she asked slowly, as if daring herself to believe it was true.

Robin's thoughts raced. Would it be worth it to lie and tell her he had said nothing? No, she would see right through that… He had gotten this far; maybe telling her would be a weight off his shoulders. Maybe she would feel the same way. Maybe…Robin stopped his thoughts before they went to far. Starfire was his best friend, and she did not think anything more of him than that. Telling her could ruin their friendship, or worse, the team.

But something about the way she was looking at him, concern and curiosity prominently displayed on her face, the sun causing her already fiery locks to glow made him, made him continue.

"I said that you were beautiful," he repeated carefully, watching for any signs of anger on her face. At the first sign of disgust he would stop, hang his head shamefully, and go kill himself. She looked surprised, in a very good way. "Well, beautiful is an understatement. You're the most gorgeous girl I have ever met. But that's not all, you're the sweetest, kindest, most innocent, funniest, just all-around greatest girl I've ever met—and I'll never meet anyone to beat that." Robin paused. Wow, he sounded like an idiot. What a pathetic confession, he scolded himself.

Starfire had stepped closer, her emerald eyes filled with a strange emotion, a mix between confusion and delight. Well, Robin hoped it was delight at any rate. With that little bit of reassurance he plunged on, "and, you know, I've always thought that. From the day I met you there was something about you that just…intrigued me. You were different, hell, you were gorgeous. Did you know I used to have a crush on you?"

Starfire's face changed dramatically at that point. The light disappeared from her eyes as she cautiously asked, "Used to?" she questioned, wondering how the butterflies had caused him to bring up such a subject.

"I wasn't finished. I used to have a crush on you," he admitted, painful to both, although for different reasons, "And then…then I realized that…" he paused, stopping to look quickly at Starfire, who wore a look of anticipation, and, was that a spark of hope? He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the words he never thought he would say aloud. "That I love you." He finished, watching the anticipation melt into sheer joy.

"You—you love me?" she stuttered, checking to make sure she had heard correctly. She stared at the masked leader, holding his gaze for several seconds. Two butterflies chased each other through the gap between their faces, tumbling about in the wind.

"I love you." Robin assured her, smiling shakily. "If you don't feel the same though…" he quickly amended, "then just forget everything…please…"

He had squeezed his eyes closed during this last part, not wanting to watch her reaction. Perhaps this is why, when she flung herself at him, they both went tumbling to the ground, Star's arms wrapped around his neck and a look of surprise crossing both of their faces.

"I love you too…" she whispered softly, "and you have no idea how long I've wished for you to say that." Robin freed his hands and wrapped them around her slim waist, chuckling as another butterfly wound its way in between the pair.

Without another moment's delay, Robin slid one of his hands up behind her head, and, running his fingers through her silky hair, leaned up and closed the distance between them. There was no longer room for a butterfly to soar between them as he captured her lips in a long-awaited kiss. A kiss that he had dreamt about and the one she spent so many days atop the Tower imagining. Yet it was different. The actual thing proved to be much better than anything either had dreamed.

And it was all thanks to the butterflies.

* * *

And there you have yet another piece of incredibly cheesy fluff. 

Want to review? Of course you do... Click the button, tell me what you thought.

Siri


End file.
